There's No Where Else Tonight We Should Be
by Kai-2010
Summary: On the day of Tony and Ziva's wedding, Gibbs has a visitor. Inspired by Bon Jovi's (You Want To) Make A Memory. NOT a songfic!


She watched as her husband tightened his tie and sprayed on some cologne. He had his hair sleeked back with gel in it and he was wearing his favorite suit. The suit pants hugged him in all the right places as did the bright white shirt. She smiled when she saw the outline of his muscles though his shirt and pants.

She sat on their bed watching his every move. He still mesmerized her after all these years. Jethro Gibbs was still a handsome man. She noticed the subtle scars on his arms and remembered where they came from. He had got injured during his tour overseas several years ago. He had slipped into a coma for several days and she had to remind herself that his time was not up yet.

He moved in front of her and Shannon gently caressed his side and she took his hand. She lovingly held it for a few seconds before he bent down and grasped for his black dress shoes. He cursed when he couldn't reach them and he moved lower and finally got the right shoe. Shannon felt the bed dip as Jethro started to put on his shoes. He quickly tied them and he got up to check his reflection in the mirror again. He put his corsage on and hastily walked out the door.

She followed him through the house and she found herself in their living room. It didn't look like he had spent much living there. It was sparsely decorated in an ugly beige color and the furniture was drab and old. Shannon found it difficult to believe that this was the house where she lived with her husband and daughter in marital bliss. The house had changed too much, luckily, as she noticed, Jethro hadn't changed with it. He was still the man she fell in love with in Stillwater.

She sighed when she saw him leave. Tonight he was going to the wedding of his coworkers Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David. She noticed that he was genuinely happy for his friends, which was a surprise because of his infamous rule number twelve. Shannon chuckled to herself when she thought of Jenny Shepherd, whom Jethro thankfully did not marry. Shannon did not approve of his marriages and she knew from the start that they would fail. He was simply trying to replace what he lost.

She tried not to dwell on it too long. She found herself in his Charger next to him and she smiled at him and cupped his cheek. There were many lines on his face, laugh lines and crows feet. She cupped her own youthful face and tried not to let the emotions of longing and loss get to her. This was his life now, he was the one who was living.

They soon arrived to the church and she sat by his side through the ceremony. She saw a few stray tears and noticed that she had some too. Weddings always made her cry, this one was beautiful and she could tell that the couple would be together forever. Gibbs smiled at the bride and groom and offered his support and kind words. Shannon smiled at him proudly, glad that he was a great father figure to them.

They drove to the reception in silence. She caressed his thigh and thought of the year they first met and how much in love they were. They spend hours together and couldn't get enough of each other. She smiled at the memories and she followed him to the reception. She sat down and watched him nurse a bourbon from afar. He seemed to be deep in thought and distracted. Shannon could see the underline hurt in his eyes and it pained her to watch him.

As the night went on he continued to nurse that one drink. He finally called it a night and wished the couple a wonderful honeymoon and his best wishes for their marriage. He made his way to the exit with a withdrawn expression on his face. Shannon stood in front of him and smiled warmly. His expression was neutral and he continued on the path towards her. She closed her eyes in fear as he walked through her. She quickly turned around and watched him leave. It was time for her to go now. She soon started to fade away and she found herself back in heaven.


End file.
